Jonathan Toast
'''Jonathan Toast, Senior was the father of Johnny Toast, Gavin Toast, and possibly Jenny Toast. He was also an expert scientist who makes his first appearance in the Gmod SCIENTIST mod episode. History Hired by Sith Lord Darth Calculus to create a serum that could turn someone into a creature of untold power known as an Acalacam, Dr. Toast's first trial on humans is a complete disaster, turning most of his staff into watermelons as Jonathan had added too much watermelon seed in an attempt to make the serum taste better. A disappointed Calculus sees these results first hand on an unsuspecting Bad Texture Bronson. Unlike the others, however, Bronson was mobile and showed an almost predatory behavior around others. In an attempt to cure Bronson they lead the transformed melon to a group of deadly toilets, which briefly turns the melon into a violent fish monster that does eventually turn back into Bronson but not before killing Jonathan Toast in the process. Saddened but the loss of the only scientist that could possibly create the serum, Darth Calculus was forced to settle for another scientist by the name of Chimichanga to perfect the formula by removing the watermelon seeds. Before the other Scientist could attempt to do so, however, it was revealed that Jonathan had in fact survived by creating the serum they sought to complete, however the serum still does not have the desired result of turning one into the immortal Acalacam, but in fact slowly transforms Dr. Toast into a Zombie that cannot be killed. Horrified, Calculus attempts to kill Jonathan several times before taking the serum for himself. This turned the dark lord into a giant bird who finds himself stuck in the room he transformed in. After killing Jonathan, Low Texture Bronson, and Chimichanga (who had also taken the serum earlier) Calculus reverts back and finds Jonathan a full zombie and Bronson again a carnivorous watermelon. Forgetting the whole reason why they were there, Calculus and Chimichonga attempt to leave the town via car with a zombified Jonathan hot on Pursuit. seeing the integrity of the town was falling apart likely due to Dr. Toast's experiments, as well as zombie Toast and the carnivorous watermelon catching up to them, Chimichonga and Calculus sink down into the nearby sea before a nuclear explosion occurs, presumably killing them all. Legacy His immediate legacy is in his children, Johnny Toast and Gavin Toast. His death brought about the advent of a zombie apocalypse that spread throughout the world, directly causing the infection of Sally Acachalla, Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, and the deaths of Sally's father and possibly her mother, Jonathan Logan, Jackson Jackens, Julio Hernandez, Zachary Zachary Zachary the Second, most of the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, Superman, and countless others. Theories * It is theorized by some that Johnny Toast, Gavin Toast and Night Brother Talos are all clones of Jonathan rather than his biological children. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Scientist Category:Zombie Category:Johnny Toast Category:Tragic Figures Category:Deceased Category:British Category:Royalty Category:Royal Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters from Europe